Garfield: Love Eternal
by Penutsonfire
Summary: Garfield's life lacks the luster that it once held. Will this abandoned Minion help him find the light in his life again?


It was morning in the orange feline's house. The titular cat Garfield was rudely awakened from his peaceful cat-nap by Odie, the dog whom he lived with, and his owner Jon heading off to work. "See you Garfield! See you Odie! I'll be back at 6!" Jon said slamming the door behind him. Where did Jon work anyways? Garfield didn't know, or for that matter did he care. He pushed an excited Odie out of his way and tore a page off of his calendar. "Mondays, I hate them." Garfield said in a tired voice. The world was beginning to stagnate for the old cat, nearly 40 years of doing the same shtick will do that to you. To Garfield, nothing much mattered anymore. That was, until a fateful knock on the door came.

To the Minion Charles, or as his friends called him "Charlie", today was very special. He never went out on missions like this before. In this case, he was tasked with retrieving a special weapon for his master, and was riding through the city on patrol. Charlie was an excitable character and very explorative as well. He fidgeted around in the car before opening the sun roof and stuck his small head through the roof (it gets a bit complicated as Minion's heads are also connected to the rest of their bodies). "Don't do that" Jerry, the head Minion, barked at him in Minionese, but it was too late. Charlie flew out the car roof and was left behind, as no one cared about him. At that point Charlie was all by himself, not knowing what to do he heading to the nearest house in sight and knocked on the door.

To his surprise it was no human that answered the door, but a fat orange cat."A walking twinkie?" Garfield thought to himself before slamming the door, but the door knocked again. To the surprise of no one the Minion was still there making exaggerated motions. Garfield on any other day would ignore this and go on about his day, but something about this creature was... intriguing. "Ok, little guy, what do you want?" Garfield asked in his usual monotone voice. The Minion just grabbed him and took him along. "Hold on there, where are you going, I didn't even get your name." Garfield asked, flustered. "Charlie." the Minion responded and spoke in gibberish pointing down the street. Garfield didn't understand anything, nor did he really want to help, but somehow he felt bad for the guy and this would be the perfect incident to cure him of his monotonous boredom. "Ok, I'm listening" said Garfield.

Charlie told him that he was lost and looking for his friends, neglecting to tell him about the weapon that he was meant to steal. "Where are your friends?" Garfield asked and the Minion pointed towards the military facility where his comrades were well underway with their mission. "They're holding your friends in that military facility, how awful. We need to rescue them." Garfield said, more determined than ever, the minion shrugged and went along with Garfield's assumption. As they walked Charlie pondered what Garfield was doing for him, no one in his life before had cared, nor had they bothered to help him out. The minion turned to him and said (all Minionese from now on will be written in english) "Hey, thank you for doing this, nobody really cares about me so what your doing is kinda special..." Charlie blushed and turned away, embarrassed. "Hey, don't sweat it..." Garfield said reassuringly "If I'm going to be honest, you've done a lot for me as well, whether you know it or not." They both smiled at each other, staring deep into one another's eyes. However, Charlie then pointed and exclaimed to Garfield "We're here!" Both of them turned and saw the facility just ahead of them.

Charlie knew a secret way in and lead Garfield through a loophole in the fence. "We need to get up there." Charlie said, pointing towards a high platform. "You can use me." said Garfield, laying down so Charlie could use his enlarged stomach as a trampoline. "Looks like all that lasagna I ate paid off after all" said Garfield and Charlie pulled him up, not without strain, of course. "We're inside, they should be just down this corridor." said Charlie. When they finally made it, they could both see Charlie's friends holding the weapon. "Yes! We made it, but what are they holding." Garfield said. Jerry, the head Minion, asked Charlie "Who's this you brought along, I thought we lost you!" Charlie responded "A friend, he can help us." Garfield was very confused. They all exited the building and entered the getaway vehicle. "Once we get this weapon back to Gru, he'll love us the most!" said Jerry, the head Minion. "Weapon!? You were using me!" Garfield said fuming at who he thought was his friend. "I'm sorry... I just..." said Charlie with tears in his eyes. It was then that the police sirens started to sound.

The whole car went into panic mode as Jerry, the head Minion, pushed the gash pedal against the floor, pushing the car to its limits. "I'm so sorry, I just thought if I told you the truth, you wouldn't like me anymore." Charlie said weeping and begging for Garfield's forgiveness . "That's... OK. You know, before I found you... my life was empty and boring. But you... you have filled that hole in me that I never knew I was missing. I guess what I'm trying to say is that... I love you." Garfield and Charlie grasped each other passionately in one another's arms. In that moment, they were euphoric. Suddenly, the sun-roof slammed open from the high velocity and Charlie was being sucked through the top until Garfield grabbed him by the arm. "Hold on!" Garfield said, and placed Charlie back on the seat. "As long as that roof is open, I'll fly through." Charlie said, panicked. "Then I guess I'll have to cover it up." Garfield said as his portly body plugged up the hole in the car roof. Garfield smiled smugly towards the nonexistent camera and gave a thumbs up. However, the Minions were pushing the car too far and it began to spiral out of control. " Get out!" yelled Jerry, the head Minion and the Minions jumped out of the spinning vehicle. Unfortunately, Garfield's fat body was stuck in the vehicle as it hit a lamp post at 100 mph.

The smoke cleared from the flaming wreck. Charlie the Minion was left in shock and began to run towards the mangled body of the fat, orange cat. "Garfield!" Charlie screamed, tears rushing down his face. Jon's work building was just down the street and Jon was left speechless as he saw what had happened. Charlie held Garfield in his arms as Garfield choked out his last words to the crying Minion "I may hate Mondays... *Cough Cough*... but I... love you." Garfield went limp and at that moment, everybody knew what had happened. Garfield was dead. The entire world mourned for the loss of their big, orange icon. But most of all, Charlie the Minion wept for the loss of his best friend, his lover. However, he knew that Garfield would live on forever in his, and all of our hearts.

R.I.P Garfield

1978 - 2016

Lest we forget

FIN.


End file.
